Mi ardiente novia
by Finn the Ice Prince
Summary: EL ambiente nos sitúa en el reino de Ooo pero tres años deputes de haber conocido a la princesa Flama y los esfuerzos de Finn para enamorarla la primera vez a los 14 no se comparan con lo que hará por recuperarla ahora...
1. La fiesta se incendia

"Mi ardiente novia"

**Capitulo 1: La fiesta se quema**

Estaba terminando otro día de verano en el reino de Ooo, estaba mirando por la ventana a los valles verdes que por la noche una manta de oscuridad los cubría y la luna tan grande como podía verse estaba flotando encima de ellos. Jake estaba roncando en su cama hablando dormido diciendo: -No Jake Jr. no imites a papi, no entendí de que hablaba.

Esa noche estaba pensando en ella de nuevo… ya habían pasado tres años desde que la había conocido, miles de aventuras habían pasado, miles de princesas habían aparecido pero no pasaba un día en que pensara un poco, una pisca al menos. Jake probablemente tiene razón, debes dejar ir a lo que amas pero… eso...eso es **estúpido! el es estúpido** **Como es que alguien deja algo que ama! **… Tiene que… pelear por eso…

T-tal vez con tantos años ya no esté molesta conmigo… porque... Porque lo hice… El Rey Helado provoco todo **esto! ** El… lo hizo…verdad? No, no fue mi culpa, no quiero seguir pensando en lo que me llevo a eso, no siempre me deprimía por ella, solo cada año que pasaba desde que rompimos, que nos dejamos de ver y de que… se fue con Pan de Canela. No iba a dejar que eso me detuviera tener una buena noche de sueño así que apague las velas cerré las cortinas y me metí a mi cama.

A la mañana siguiente desperté alegre, hoy iba a ser una festividad en el Dulce reino, la princesa iba a hace runa fiesta donde las princesas de todos los reinos iban a reunirse como todos los años para hacer unas decisiones y de paso alegrar a la gente con comida y música, no podía ser malo ese día. Jake fue un rato a la casa de Arcoíris para recogerla para ir mientras que yo me vestía y alistaba para ir.

Caminando por la casa del árbol me tropecé con un montículo de oro, cuando choque un anaquel unas cuantas cosas cayeron encima y a lado mío, esas cosas eran recuerdos pequeños de batallas personas etc. Pero particularmente una roca me cayó en la cabeza, cuando enojado la voltee para ver de que era vi un lado quemado medio negro… entonces recordé que era el beso que me dio la princesa flama, de nuevo me deprimí pero rápidamente me la guarde en el bolsillo, alguien tocaba a la puerta.

Era el Rey Helado y empezó diciéndome

–Hey Finn, oíste de la fiesta de la dulce princesa? Fuiste invitado? Porque yo no.

-Si fui invitado, pero tú no viejo chiflado.

-Lo sé pero tuu, tú me podrías ayudar a entrar verdad? Me puedo esconder en tu mochila!

El anciano empezó a subirme por la espalda y yo lo tira agitándolo

-Oh vamos, ayuda a un amigo acá, para conocer a las princesas

-No, no hoy, y si vas sin permiso yo estaré ahí para patearte el trasero como siempre!

Empezó a agitar su barba y a levitar alejándose ene l cielo murmurando algo de congelarme y convertirme en cubos de hielo. Empecé a caminar hacia el dulce reino para la fiesta, ya me estaba acercando cuando vi humo y fuego por arriba del muro de las entradas, me apresure a entrar ya que antes la Dulce princesa había hecho experimentos que habían causado incendios, pero cuando entre me di con la sorpresa que no era un incendio... Bueno técnicamente no lo era, era la princesa Flama haciendo trucos con el fuego y las demás princesa aplaudiéndole con los habitantes más lejos aplaudiendo también, me había olvidad que ella había cumplido 18 recientemente, era un poco mayor que yo, dentro de unos días seria mi cumpleaños y también tendría 18.

FP volteo para ver quien había llegado porque todos giraron a mirarme, no sé porque había llegado tarde si la fiesta comenzaba a las 10 y eran las… oh Jake había atrasado los relojes, para que la alarma no lo despertara tan temprano. Al distraerse se le salió una bola de fuego y empezó a defender hacia una pareja de caramelos, empecé a correr para empujarlos ya que ellos no se percataban. Eso no me preocupaba, ya que sabía que iba a llegar, lo que me preocupaba era ver la reacción de FP cuando me miro, parecía enojada, no estaba alegre, no se si triste pero no feliz…


	2. La charla

***Uhmm wow! hace semanas que no escribo… lo siento, eh estado ocupado con muchas cosas últimamente. Una página en FB les invito a darle like, asuntos pendientes, etc. Bueno como sea acá les va la continuación. Además hice otra historia, me daría mucho gusto que la leyeran!***

Empuje a los caramelos, ellos saltaron con un grito ahogado de sorpresa, vi como la bola de fuego impactaba contra el suelo y lo volvía negro unos milímetros de mi zapato del mismo color. Me levante y me dirigí a los dulces. –¿Se encuentran bien? –Dije mirándolos –Oh sí, estamos muy bien gracias a ti Finn por salvarnos una vez más –Respondieron estos, el Caramelo de naranja ayudo a su esposa de cereza a levantarse, ya puestos de pie se alejaron tomados de la mano. Sentí un leve olor de fresa sobre mi hombro y luego una mano lo agarro gentilmente, al voltear vi a la Dulce princesa mirándome a los ojos con notable preocupación en sus ojos, no sabría decir si era porque casi me cae una bola de fuego o porque hay ido a la fiesta. –Princesa lo siento no debí haber entrado así, distraje a P.F y... y yo…– Quise seguir disculpándome pero ella ladeo su cabeza en señal de que no continuara –Sé que no fue tu intención Finn pero para la próxima toca la puerta antes de saltar a salvar a las damiselas en aprietos quiere?

– Dijo suavemente sonriendo con un casi mudo tono de sarcasmo. Me rodeo el brazo por el cuello y me fui hacia donde estaban los asientos ocupados por la todavía shockeada dulce gente, algunas princesas y casi en la última fila a lado de la princesa Grumosa estaban Jake y Arcoíris, cuando al fijarse en mi me hicieron un ademan de que me acercara hacia ellos. Déjenme preguntarles algo, alguna vez les ha pasado que tienen un momento de mala suerte? No solo un momento si no días, semanas y en mi caso… meses, donde todos tus actos, lo que dices y todo relacionado contigo te salga mal? Pues yo podría hacer todo un libro sobre lo que pasa malo conmigo. –Hermano estuviste genial sabes? Venia un asteroide y… *Arcoíris hablando* Bueno si… era solo una bola de llamas pero el punto es que tu viniste y salvaste a esos dulces caramelos! *Arcoíris* Y bueno tu fuiste el que desconcentro a F.P pero… (Murmurando) trato de hacerlo sentir mejor ayúdame un poco quieres?

–No Jake descuida no tienes que hacerme sentir mejor, tal vez sea mejor que… me vaya a casa– Haciendo una mueca de resignación a la mala suerte – Sentí un calor suave a mis espaldas. Volteando despacio con nervios de verla directamente de nuevo sentí el calor intenso en mi cara, vi toda su figura resplandeciente en un tono de llamarada baja, mirándome a los ojos mi memoria me llevo hacia 4 años en el pasado donde habíamos tenido algo especial. Su rostro, su todo habían cambiado con el tiempo pero para mejor, de alguna manera estaba más hermosa que antes y eso me parecía imposible. –Tenemos que hablar en privado Finn –Comenzó diciendo levemente mirando al suelo y luego a mi nuevamente –Princesa Flama yo… yo también quiero hablarte en privado– Para mi misma sorpresa prácticamente imite su movimiento de la mirada solamente que mira hacia la derecha y luego a su rostro, era como si fuéramos de nuevo esos niños tontos y tímidos uno del otro avergonzados por hablar de ciertas cosas que nos incomodaban. No podía abrazarla, no podía saludarla. Ahora recuerdo porque dolía tanto estar con ella, no era porque su tacto dolería muchísimo sino por la frustración de no poder hacer contacto con ella al menos piel a… fuego?

Una tarde de invierno cuando ella bajo a su reino para refugiarse del frio, empecé a jugar con unos metales y con una soplete hice guantes de metal por fuera y una tela mágica que le robe a un hechicero malvado que era a prueba de cualquier temperatura, lo tenía en mi mochila desde entonces, lo saque y me lo puse no se en que pensaba si ella querría darme su mano o no, solo quería ver si funcionaban. Le extendí mi mano, ella con una expresión al principio confundida y luego desconfiada lentamente extendió su brazo y enlace mi mano con la suya, podía sentirla sin ningún problema, ella y yo nos sorprendimos un poco por eso. *******Nota para mí mismo: crear mangas del mismo estilo para poder abrazarla o mejor, construirme todo un yo* **Caminando lentamente de vez en cuando dedicándonos una mirada curiosa yo por ella y ella por mí a la para que mirábamos nuestras manos. Llegamos a un cuarto vacío del palacio. Ella me soltó la mano, tuvo la intención de sentarse un asiento normal pero se dio cuenta que no funcionaria. Al parecer no era el único con ideas para facilitar una vida normal a F.P ya que la Dulce princesa había creado unas cuantas sillas de un material también resistente al fuego, ella se sentó a acomodando su vestido rojo brillante y me miró fijamente. (No tenía idea de cómo iba a resultar esta "charla")


End file.
